zakochany_kundelfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lady
= Lady (pl. Panna)- suczka Cocker Spaniela występująca w filmie Zakochany Kundel. Pojawia się również w Zakochany Kundel 2. Jej partnerem jest Tramp, z którym Lady ma czwórkę dzieci- Chapsa, Annette, Colette i Danielle. Wygląd Uszy suczki są koloru czekoladowego. Łapy, czoło, nos oraz futro na szyi i brzuchu są kremowe, a reszta ciała jest jasnokawowa. Ma brązowe oczy.Lady ma ciemnobrązowe oczy i brwi, a jej obroża ze złotą zawieszką w kształcie rombu jest błękitna. Charakter Imię Lady pasuje do suczki, ponieważ ta jest elegancka i dystyngowana. Wbrew pozorom nie jest próżna i bardzo ufa innym psom i ludziom, przez co często pakuje się w tarapaty. Jest również bardzo opiekuńcza co do dzieci i szczeniaków. Zakochany kundel Lady jest jedną z głównych bohaterek w tym filmie. Gdy ją poznajemy jest jeszcze szczenięciem, które jest prezentem bożonarodzeniowym dla jej pani. Lady nie chciała spać w koszyku i skowyczała nocami tak długo aż właściciele zabrali ją do swojego łóżka. Gdy państwo wyjechali spanielka przeszła pod opiekę cioci Sary, która nie lubiła psów, a miała za to dwa niemiłe koty. Lady czuje się opuszczona i w końcu ucieka z domu. Spotyka wtedy kundla Trampa, który broni ją przed atakiem miejscowych psów. Razem idą do ulubionej restauracji psa, gdzie jedzą spagetti. Następnego ranka Lady zostaje porwana i zabrana do schroniska. Spotyka tam mnóstwo psow, ale z początku jedynie Peg jest dla niej miła. Psy ze schroniska opowiadają jej o licznych miłościach Trampa, przez co Lady jest na niego obrażona. Psy godzą się jednak gdy Tramp ratuje syna państwa Lady przed szczurem. Tramp, posoądzony przez ciocię Sarę o chęć morderstwa dziecka zostaje odesłany do schroniska. Gdy właściciele spanielki wracają Lady pokazuje im szczura. Wtedy jadą do schroniska wyjaśnić nieporozumienie i Tramp zamieszkuje razem z Lady. Na koniec filmu widzimy Lady i Trampa z czwórką szczeniąt (Anette, Colette, Danielle i Chapsem), jednak ich imiona poznajemy dopiero w kontynuacji tego klasycznego filmu. Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa W tym filmie Lady nie ma już tak ważnej roli. Już w pierwszej scenie widzimy ją z Trampem, Chapsem, Annette, Colette i Danielle na spacerze z właścicielami. Gdy Chaps ucieka z domu Lady jako pierwsza to zaulważa i biegnie powiedzieć to Trampowi. Później motywuje go do poszukiwań. Kiedy jej córki narzekają na złe zachowanie brata spanielka ich słucha, ale gdy Danielle mówi o Chapsie bardzo źle Lady patrzy na nią ze złością. Wtedy córka się poprawia. Spanielka rzadko się złości o czym możemy się przekonać kiedy Wiarus myśląc, że wytropił zaginionego Chapsa znajduje perukę. Lady wtedy nie jest zła na przyjaciela- przeciwnie; jest wdzięczna za pomoc i cieszy się, że jej syn jeszcze żyje. Na samym końcu filmu Lady stanowi wyłącznie tło. Drobnostki * Lady jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych bohaterek Disneya. * Charakter Lady nie jest ujednolicony. Suczka jest przez cały film spokojna, ale po powrocie ze schroniska jednak staje się bardziej wybuchowa. Jednak jej płacz po wygonieniu Trampa może wskazywać na to, że nadal była delikatna. Na jej zachowanie mógł wpłynąć stres związany z pobytem w schronisku lub była to po prostu pomyłka Disneya. *Lady to cocker spaniel ale wygląda jak Cavalier king harles spaniel * W filmie Lady ma brązowe uszy, ale na opakowaniu płyty DVD mają one rudy kolor. Drogi użytkowniku! Ta strona nie jest jeszcze w pełni gotowa. Jeśli masz czas i odpowiednią wiedzę, rozbuduj ją. Z góry dziękuję. ''' ''Administratorzy (Toothless556, Syberii)' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Pozytywne Kategoria:Zwierzęta Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zakochanego Kundla Kategoria:Bohaterowie Zakochanego Kundla II Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Drugoplanowi Kategoria:Kanapowcy Galeria Ladydisney.png|Lady Lady and the tramp DE 01-e1329366715500-1024x396.jpg|Lady jako szczeniak Lady-and-the-Tramp-classic-disney-27956370-500-284.png|Zdziwiona Lady Lady in Cinemascope.jpg Zakochany-kundel.jpg|Lady na opakowaniu filmu L1.jpg|Lady na DVD L2.jpeg|Lady i Tramp L3.jpg|♥ L4.jpg|Peg w obronie Lady Przygotowania do zdjęcia.png|Lady ze szczeniętami Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Lady Kategoria:Spaniele Kategoria:Psy rasowe